plainther_talesfandomcom-20200215-history
The Maslih Clans
Basic Plot PLACEHOLDER A description of the plot for Maslih Clans. Drawing: Five Plainthers, each with a symbol on their head for their Clan. The Geyser Clan's patrol is on the top, while the other four surround her. Meet The Clans The Geyser Clan The Waterfalls Clan The Lake Clan The River Clan The Mountain Clan Origins The Maslih Clans all came from different places in the known world. They were seperate, thriving, but one after another the Clans came together. The lands of Yellowstone offered a wonderous safe place, with plenty of shelters and identifiable landmarks to orient themselves for home. But time softened them against the threats that the world offers. A terrible winter hit. The Clans were in peril; they could not move, for they had young to care for born into what should have been spring. And the cold kept coming, blizzards buried prey in the snow and killed many in its confusing depths. Territory spats rose from lost borders, blood was spilled, and lives were lost. This was known as the Great War to the Clans, when rifts built up between formerly peaceful groups. So deep was the conflict and so angry were those acting in it that the war continued even when Spring finally arrived and the prey recovered. The grasses and pines and rocks were stained with blood splatters. After nearly a year and a half of fighting, finally someone rose up - the leader of the Geyser Clan, Queen Aman. She called forth the Queens of each Clan to where all the territories met - a huge natural stone bridge which sheltered the meeting-goers. Together they created a contract that bound them all in peace. They agreed to all come to the Queen of the Geyser Clan whenever there were squabbles, and swore never to take things into their own claws. Generations have passed since this treaty was made, and the five Clans brought peace to themselves. But this peace is not perfect. Battles still break out and there's disagreements on how far the peace should be allowed to go. It's up to the cats of the Clans to make their future - and honor their past. Drawing: A white queen (Queen Aman) standing among the bodies of the dead with a circle above her head cut into five parts. Map And Landmarks ] Geyser Clan (orange) * Lone Star Geyser * Old Faithful * Great Fountain Geyser * Fountain Paint Pots * Mud Volcano * Mount Sheridan * Plentycoups Peak * Grizzly Peak * Fishing Bridge * Pollux Peak * Baronette Peak * Tower Junction * Mammoth Hot Springs * Antler Peak Waterfalls Clan (blue) * Fern/White Lake * Pelican Cone * Grand Canyon * Mount Washburn * Inspiration Point * Artist Point * Gibbons Falls The Lake Clan (purple) * Delusion Lake * Flat Mountain * Heart Lake * Lewis Lake * Atkins Peak The River Clan (pink) * Cache Creeks * Saddle Mountain * Mount Norris * Amethyst Mountain * Druid Peak The Mountain Clan (green) * Norris Geyser Basin * Mount Holmes * Obsidian Cliff * Cook Peak * Petrified Tree Common Territory (white) * Natural Bridge Current Members A list of the current members going by their names, pronouns, their primary social media and their Discord if they want it shared! Each role is listed in order of when they joined, with members above joining before members below. The roles go like this: Owner -> Staff -> Mods -> Members. If a member does not reply to an activity check, their name will appear with *asterisks* around it. If this is the case for your name, PLEASE contact the owner right away and get that patched up!